CaseyAlex Drabbles
by undercoverlovers
Summary: A compilation of short Casey/Alex fics. Rated M for possible slash
1. Partie Un

**Casey/Alex Drables**

**Partie Un: Vert De Chaux Et Mauve (Lime Green And Purple)**

When Casey walks into the precinct, she's wearing her lime green business suit with a purple shirt underneath. It's more then likely the ugliest outfit Alex has ever seen but it's tight fitting and makes Casey's eyes look greener. Alex thinks the outfit would look better on the floor, possibly her bedroom floor. Alex tells her this.

Casey's facing the counter in the precinct's kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee that's already cold, not that it ever tasted better warm. Alex is leaning against the door and she can picture Casey's grimace as she takes a sip of the coffee. Alex walks forward and put's her arm around Casey's waist. The younger women stiffens, to many years with SVU and much to many cases. Alex leans forward and speaks her mind. Casey smiles and tells her she needs to act more professional. Later on, Alex muses that the lime green and purple mess does in fact look better on her bedroom floor.


	2. Partie Deux

**Casey/Alex Drables**

**Partie Deux: Appel De Minuit (Midnight Call)**

Casey's sitting on her couch watching Judge Judy. It's been less then a month since she got disbarred and she has no idea what to do with herself. All of her chores are done, her apartment is actually clean and paper-free and there's real food in her fridge. _Real food_. The food part was the hardest to wrap her head around and still she found herself picking up the phone to order Chinese food once in a while. Every morning she woke up early even if her alarm was off. In the middle of the night she would pick up her "ringing" phone and answer with the familiar, "Novak, sex crimes." only to find the dial tone that tells her nobody had called. Not only had her habits remained but she often found herself waking up to gruesome nightmares that had plagued her since joining SVU. She turns off the TV and jumps to her feet. She picks up the phone and dials her old office. She has a feeling she's going to be there, as she was herself when she wasn't already at a crime scene.

"Cabot." A voice clips from the other end.

"Alex, it's Casey." She says, twirling nervously.

"Novak! What are you calling me for? And at this time of night?"

Casey doesn't answer for a minute. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep." She finally answers. Casey can hear Alex's breathing.

"Oh. Well... why don't I go over there and hold you?" Casey can nearly see her smile and it makes her break out in a grin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would like that."


	3. Partie Trois

**Casey/Alex Drables**

**Partie Trois: Pause De Midi (Lunch Break**)

Alex catches Casey just before she leaves for her lunch break.

"Casey! Wanna go fo a walk?"

"I don't know. It's cold and it doesn't look to good out there." She says without turning around, she knows that if she does she'll give in to Alex. Alex slips in front of Casey and puts her hands to her shoulders.

"Come on Case."

Casey turns to putty in Alex's deep blue eyes. "OK" She slurs.

Alex grins and graciously takes hold of Casey's red briefcase and links their arms. "I have a place I want to show you." Casey doesn't get a chance to answer before Alex is dragging her through the door.

"Where are we going Lex?" Casey asks while just getting out of the way of a swinging branch.

"I can't tell you." Alex laughs from up ahead. They had been walking in the woods of central park for almost ten minutes.

"We're here!"Alex yells.

Casey's head shots up from looking at where she's going and the branch Alex has just ran past hits her in the face. She sighs. This isn't the kind of lunch break she wants. She parts the branches of a thick bush and smiles at the sight of Alex grinning beside a tree house.

"I built it when I was fifteen."

Alex's climb up the ladder is slowed down by Casey's briefcase and Casey gladly enjoys the view of the older attorney's leg and up her skirt. As soon as she losses sight of Alex she scrambles up after her. She's surprised to find it clean and well furnished.

"I hope you don't mind being late." Alex mumbles.

"Why would I be late?" Casey asks running her hand over a queen sized bed. Alex looks down to the floor, she knows she's taking a big risk.

"I know it's stupid and all but I always promised myself that the first time I'd have sex with the person I feel in love with would be in here." She blushes.

"I always promised myself that I would do anything for the person I feel in love with." Casey smiles and climbs onto the bed.


	4. Partie Quatre

**Casey/Alex Drables**

**Partie Quatre: Ruelle imbibée dans l'obscurité (Alley soaked in darkness)**

Casey's sitting in an empty alley when Alex finds her. Alex has been looking for her for hours and after only half an hour Casey had gotten tired of the insistent calls and frantic messages and simply turned off her phone. Finally, Alex had ventured out into the rain to look for her at all the bars she frequented. She would have missed the younger ADA if it had not been for the mess of red hair that caught her eye just as she was passing. She stopped abruptly and was shocked to see Casey slumped against a wall, still in her court attire. Alex's breath got caught in her throat as her mind flashed to the worst and ran down the alley soaked in darkness, kneeling beside the other attorney. Casey's head snapped up and her hands flew to her face, she knew she was begging to be raped out in an alley alone.

"Casey! Oh God. Did you see your attacker?"

"Alex?" Casey answers in a quivering voice.

"Yeah, it's me hun, don't worry I won't let him hurt you again." She soothed, stroking back red hair.

Casey looks up into the worried blue eyes confused. "Nobody hurt me Alex. I just... thought you were some creep _going_ to rape me. I am asking for it being out here alone in an alley."

"Oh. So nobody hurt you?"

"No."

Alex's eyes fill and she covers her mouth with a shaking hand. She hadn't realized how much she cared for this women. Her head finds itself on Casey's shoulder and she breaths in deep the scent she took for granted so often, the feel of arms around her, hands on her back.

"Come on. Let's go home."

She would never take this love for granted ever again. She would never take this miracle for granted ever again.


	5. Partie Cinq

**Casey/Alex Drables**

**Partie Cinq: Les Lumière Qui Dance (The Dancing Lights)**

It starts the same as usual, the end of the day and the beginning of the night. The slip from business to casual, from stern to passive. A change from equally measured heartbeats to ones as erratic as her movements. Colorful lights shift her silver sequenced dress to sparkles of luminous color and impossibly quick, white lights transform the scene into a black and white movie. Moving between and against other bodies, carried by the beats of the music. She catches a glance of pure blonde locks and turns to find the owner of such finesse. Nobody could resist her allure for long and she would have the owner of that mass of hair. As she turns around time slows around the lithe body of the other women with her arms in the air. The usual power suit abandoned for a red corset and miniskirt, her face held in the same look of ecstacy on her face as everybody else on the dance floor. Only her infinite, unbound beauty held her high above the ranks of everybody present, clearly proven by the locked stares. The clear blue eyes of the woman land on her own and her lascivious red lips curl into a seductive half smile. With aching familiarity the lips form her name, she knows from seeing it drop from that same mouth thousands of times even though she can't possibly hear the smooth voice of the din of the club. The way her mouth moves over each syllable so precisely, as everything else the woman does, as she imagines her in bed and she thinks she could possibly be supposed to think these things about her.

"Alex." She whispers in return.

The smile on Alex's face intensify's, they could hold a conversation just as well this way if not for the torture of not hearing the other's voice. Alex, with a panther's grace, dances her way to the younger staring women. No words are spoken between them, they yelling needed to insure being heard would break the spell and neither are willing. Alex intertwines her fingers with the redheads. The night does funny things to us she thinks. Tilting her head to the side. Gazing into green eyes she knows she doesn't need to ask for what she wants, what she needs and having those lines unclear is a scary thing. In the middle of the dance floor, still among the hectic dancer, deaf to the cacophony, there mouths interlock in a battle of teeth, tongue and who needs it more. Gold and fire, silver and red. When they pull away their eyes are knowing.

Alex mouths what she wants, "Take me home Casey."

They share a lovers language. Casey will acquiesce to Alex's will every time. It starts the same as usual but it does not end the same as usual.


	6. Partie Six

**Casey/Alex Drables**

**Partie Six: Ce Que J'aime (What I love)**

"I hate how they look at you, like you're a Goddess or the greatest thing that ever happened to them. I hate how _you_ look at them, as if nothing has changed. I hate how you're in here with me when you should be saying goodbye to them. I hate how tomorrow, when you sink back into witness protection, it'll be like my first week all over again. I hate how I'm in competition with a ghost. I hate how they know your alive and they can't have you. I hate how fast and easy everybody accepts you back. I hate how all that I have done, every bridge I have built, means nothing now..."

You continue your rant but I don't hear your words anymore, I'm to preoccupied thinking about all the things I love about you. I love how sexy your voice is when your pissed, I love how sexy your voice sounds period. I love the green of your eyes. I love how animated you are with your hands when you speak. I love those full lips of yours. I love your crazy, ridiculous fashion sense. I love how much you care about the work you do. I love the sound of your laughter, the few times I've heard it. I love your smile when it's genuine, it lights up your face and one day I swear it'll be directed at me. I love how you bike to work because you care for the earth. I love how you play baseball like a fucken champ. I love everything about you.

"And I hate every line on your drop dead gorgeous face. I hate how much I want to touch you. I hate how much I want to feel you against me. I hate how much I think of you. I hate how I think of you at night. I hate how those thoughts, those fantasies, fuel my mind so I can bring _myself_ to the best orgasms I've had in my life. God I hate how much I love you."

Your breathing's heavy, the fight's gone from your eyes and you rake your fingers through your hair and cuss at your admission. I walk closer to you and take your hand, it's trembling. My other hand cups your cheek and I pull you to me. I love how you taste sweet as honey.

"Would you like it if I personally brought you to the best orgasms of your life?"

"Yes, very much so."


End file.
